


Pierrot

by Alkie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, HELP ME OR KILL ME, SENKA - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: A parody on a song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CI6xlqNsklU





	

_ It's okay, It's alright _

_ To play the fool has always been my plight _

_ In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot  _

* * *

The pierrot saw a girl crying under the tree, her hair was silvery white, she had a butterfly ribbon. It doesn't suits for her to cry, The pierrot thought so she did what she was starting to be good at.

 

_ As I try to balance in the center _

_ Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon _

_ It's my job to trip and fall for laughter _

_ But I always get back up and smile like a buffoon  _

* * *

Miyako saw a person around her age, a pierrot mask place on their face. She watch as the person tries to balance themself on a ball and yet they epically fail. The female Hotsuin can't help it but to smile at the sight before her. The person stood up and tried again, secretly smiling under her mask happily. She's happy that she made someone happy,

 

 

_ But then I saw you crying there out in the audience _

_ Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile  _

_ Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice _

_ The tears streaming down your cheek but I did _

 

The pierrot was having a street performance, on her unicycle she ride while juggling multiple balls in her hand, Miyako was watching her yet she look sad, no one seems to noticed but she did. The pierrot wants her to put on her happy face, her smile look much better on her youthful face.

 

_ Don't worry, cause I will wipe them away _

* * *

It was too late when the young lady notice that someone threw a stone at the pierrot, causing her to fall off of the unicycle. Miyako's eyes widen when she saw red drip behind the pierrot's mask.

 

_ It's okay, It's alright! _

_ It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time _

_ You should laugh, I want you to _

_ This is what I do  _

* * *

The pierrot stands up clumsily and twirl her way to a child and magically produce red roses on the side of her mask to prevent the child from crying.

It doesn't hurt. She always fall so its fine. The pierrot wants the special girl in her life to laugh at her. It's what she do.

 

_ It's alright, it's okay _

_ I balance on a ball and fall away _

_ In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot _

* * *

The child smiled at the clumsy pierrot yet the female Hotsuin eyed the pierrot with a worry on her beautiful face.

 

_ You continued weeping and remarked: _

_ "I know you're lying and it really makes me sad " _

_ "I promise that I never told a single lie" _

__ I said, but you only started crying once again _ _

* * *

_ "Aliese, don't lie, are you sure you want to do this, it's dangerous..." _

_ "I never lie, Miyacchi! I can do it, balancing is my forte!" _

 

With that being said the female Hotsuin frowns, there's a foreboding feeling that something bad will happen.

The younger female left the room and let the pierrot do her grand act.

 

The female pierrot took a deep breath before climbing on the ladder of a platform. She'll cross a rope, she knew that it'll be dangerous but if she do it successfully everyone will be happy, Miyako will be happy.

She took another deep breath, riding a unicycle and holding a pole. Starting to cross the rope.

 

She's... falling. It seems that the old rope gives up. The pierrot mask she was wearing comes off. Ah. She failed. She failed to make everyone happy.

Her body falls limply on the circus ground...

 

_ "Show me what you're hiding there, beneath the painted mask. _

_ The face that you never show the audience, that's all I ask _

_ The pain that you feel when you are beaten _

_ And tears that you cry when no one's looking _

_ Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same _

* * *

 Miyako runs to Aliese, cradling the woman on her arms. Her eyes widens when she saw the other's expression.

It's okay, it's alright

 

_ Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile  _

_ I just want you to be true _

_ Just be true to you  _

 

* * *

Aliese smiles happily at her, blood streaming down from her head.

 

"It's okay." She mouthed.

 

She felt something drip down on her cheeks. The woman look at her precious person that was crying.

 

"Don't cr—" She grits her teeth as tears fall down to her cheeks.

 

_ It's alright, it's okay  _

_ It doesn't matter what they have to say _

_ You won't face it all alone, I will cry with you"  _

* * *

 The female Hotsuin hugged the woman, tight.

 

“It’s okay, I will cry with you...”

 

_ It's okay, it's alright _

_ You helped me find what disappeared inside _

_ It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine _

 

* * *

Aliese stares at the ceiling, tears continue to cascade down to her cheeks. Ah, she finally find what disappeared inside, thanks to Miyako. It’s the face she lost to time, the one that truly hers.

 

_ "It's alright, it's okay" _

_ It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade _

_ And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away _

 

* * *

The female pierrot slowly close her eyes, it seems that the lie will finally fade away.

 

The young girl weep as the lying pierrot that her important person has gone away.

 


End file.
